Levi x Reader Ch 1
by Midnight Dream2297
Summary: Levi has always been there for (F/N) however he never knew of the recurring nightmares that has haunted her for many years. Also what is Hanji planning for our dear Corporal and (F/N).
1. Chapter 1

Levi x Reader

_A metallic stench filled the air; the sent was so heave in the air it was like wearing a coat of the crimson liquid it came from. 'Blood' (F/N) thought, knowing it far too well for a person her age. This was not the first expedition she had been on and hopeful not her last. As she flew through the trees she saw the bodies of all her fallen comrades. She looked to the side to see a new recruit captured by a 10 meter titan. She heard him screaming in terror and didn't think twice before changing her course and slicing the Titan's arm off the turning again slicing its neck at its weak point. She looked down to see that the recruit's gear had been smashed so sung down, sweeping him up, and carrying him to the meeting point. _

_After a short time she reached the point she went on her search for the one person she could never lose without losing herself if she did. _

_She searched, and searched, until she bumped into Erwin. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, but what she saw shock her to the core. His eyes were dead; the usual sarcasm in them was gone. His lips were sent in a thin line, his shoulders slack, _

_and his hands shacking. "(F/N)…" his voice cracked as his eyes filled with tear, he refused to shed. A chill spread out from her stomach as her face drained of color._

_ "__No.. no..no.. NO!" she shouted her entire body shacking with denial. Erwin only step aside revealing a sheet cover in blood, a body underneath. The one she never wanted to see but also knew it was inevitable. Slowly stumbling forward she slumped to her knees as she reach the bloody form. She reached out a shaking hand gently pulling back the covers. She jerked back once the face was exposed. "It can't be…" she whispered staring at the red stained face of the person she loved. His black hair plastered to his face with his own blood and sweat. The dark gray eyes now closed, never to open again, sunken into his skull, dark shadows underneath. She knew that face as well as she knew her own; she knew this man and loved him, but never once got the chance to confess such things. Her heart finally snapped, she could feel it crumbling in her chest. Shaking her head vigorously she screamed at the top of her lungs._

(F/N) shot up in bed screaming, a cold sweat covering her skin, soaking her night dress. She sat there for a minute staring at her tangled sheets, when the door burst open revealing Hanji. The scientist slammed the door shut behind her and rushed to (F/N)'s side, pulling her into a hug. "Shhh.. It's okay… It's okay…." She soothed rocking her friend gently. "You had that nightmare again didn't you?" she whispered, (F/N) only nodded, Hanji could feel her tears soaking her shirt but didn't care. Hanji didn't press any further knowing after many occasions of her dear friend coming into her room in the middle of the night looking as if she just saw a ghost. "Don't worry (F/N) it wasn't real, he would never leave us like that. He still hasn't heard you confess yet!" she felt (F/N) chuckle lightly and loosen the tight grip she had on Hanji. They stayed like that till (F/N) fell asleep again, then Hanji tucked her in and left her room, closing the door softly. Hanji turned and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Is she okay?" he asked the stoic midget who was their corporal. Hanji nodded looking at the door.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Tch I heard her scream, shitty glasses" he barked looking to the side. Hanji smirked knowing the even though he pretended not to care for her he truly cared for her the most. "I am going back to my office." he muttered, stalking away, Hanji laughed to herself; heading back to her door room.

Although Hanji was huge gossip she did not dare to reveal that both Levi and (F/N) had feelings for each other; even though nether knew of the others feeling; in hopes something exciting would happen. She came up with dozens of plans to get them together however somehow they always wiggled out of them. She had a feel as to why they didn't want to start a relationship but she wanted them to be happy. Especially (F/N) because she, of all people deserved happiness, she was like a mother to Levi's squad.


	2. Chapter 2

*That morning*

As Erd entered the kitchen that morning he greeted Erin, Petra, Mike, Gunther, and Olou who were sitting at the same wooden table, just like every morning. Corporal Levi wasn't, he was most likely still doing paper work and Hanji was probably conducting some test on the titan they had recently captured. As he sat down he heard the clinking, and chopping of their (H/C) haired comrade in the kitchen as she made breakfast for the squad. After a while the clinking stopped and (name) burst from the kitchen with two trays of food balanced on her arms. "Breakfast is served ladies and gentlemen!" she sang as she allowed each member to get their food from the trays till she was left with three plates. "hmmm where is-" she was about to ask until Hanji slammed open the door to the dining room.

"Sorry we're late I just had to talk to the shorty about something!"

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN SHITTY GLASSES!" Levi interjected.

"Oh hush and come eat your breakfast." (name) giggled as she shoved the tray in their faces, Hanji took (name)'s plate and put it in front of the woman's chair as said female went to put the trays back in the kitchen. As soon as she came back and sat down every one began to eat.

Throughout breakfast Levi and (name) were glancing at each other as they always did; not that they knew the other was doing the same thing. However Hanji noticed and chuckled to herself thinking to herself that maybe she should tell them. '_But where is the fun in that' _she thought as she inwardly smirked.

*Time skip*

Levi's squad was barreling through the forest the female titan hot on their heels and everyone was in a panic. The Corporal wasn't giving any orders, he just kept riding not ever looking back even when the reinforcements were slaughtered. He just kept riding; (name) was to his right and like the others had no idea what was going on, however unlike the other she did not ask what they were going to do, she patiently waited for his orders.

"Cover your ears everyone!" Levi barked while raising a flare gun. Surprisingly there was no smoke only a high pitched ringing.

"An acoustic round?" Eren mumbled.

"What is your job? Was it to simply succumb to you emotions? I'm sure that wasn't your job. The mission of this squad is to do everything we can to keep this brat unhurt to our breath. We will keep going on horseback! Got that?!" Levi barked.

"Yes Captain! " (Name) replied. Yes, she was afraid like the others but they all had faith in the Captain. However Eren being Eren didnt agree and had to question it. (a/n honestly I don't feel like writing out the whole conversation. I'm lazy sorry) (skip to when the capture the Titan)

"FIRE!" cried Erwin from out of nowhere fallowed by the sound of multiple cannons firing. A huge cloud of dust had formed behind Squad Levi and they all knew what happen. They had captured that female titan.

"Tie your horses further up ahead and begin 3D maneuvers. You will be working separately from me. Take your orders from Erd. Keep Eren at a suitable distance out of sight of that Titan." Levi ordered then looked at (Name) and said "See to my horse." She nodded and took the reins when he handed them to her then he jumped off his horse and 3DM'ed away to where Erwin was.

"What? No way they're going to take that Titan alive?" Eren gaped looking back to see the blonde giant pierced by the spears.

"Did you see that Eren? We captured that Titan!" Gunter chirred.

"This is the power of the Scout Regiment! Don't underestimate us, fool! Well deo you get it now?" Aurou boasted.

"Yes!" Eren smiled relived he had trusted his squad and not gone Titan.

"Oh don't encourage him Eren!" (Name) laughed as she looked back at the brunette.


End file.
